


Pretty Boy

by crylorenaissance



Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Throne Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a heavy dose of Kylux at the beginning, empress au, this is pure filth with a tiny amount of plot as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crylorenaissance/pseuds/crylorenaissance
Summary: While the Empress is working, the General and Emperor take advantage of their time alone. The empress joins in the fun and rewards the general for being so good to the rulers
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106720
Kudos: 11





	Pretty Boy

The meeting had been long and taxing. As part of making good appearances and now being able to do such a thing, Lita had been sponsoring charities as empress. She mainly worked with organizations benefiting orphans and children, which her critics had called ironic since she was one of the figureheads of an empire that worked in conjunction with a military regime.

One of the children from the organization she was supporting had come along with the representatives to the star destroyer. Lita listened intently to what had happened to the child’s home and how they had been separated from family for months now. Nobody knew if their family was even alive.

She had sworn support to the organization. Their ideologies aligned nicely with hers.

Now she was on her way back to the throne room. The guards outside had been ordered to  _ only  _ allow the empress inside.

Lita was hoping there would be no officers trying to appeal to Kylo in there. She wanted him all to herself right now. Unless Armitage was there as well. She’d be willing to share then.

The guards nodded to her, allowing Lita entry to the throne room. The doors shut quickly.

She was pleasantly surprised by the sight before her. Kylo was on the throne, legs spread, while Armitage was kneeling between his thighs giving him oral. Small moans and gasps passed Kylo’s lips, his eyes were half closed and one hand rested on the back of Armitage’s head, guiding his movements.

“Lita, my love, come here,” Kylo called, noticing her standing by the door. Lita obeyed, grabbing the hand Kylo extended to her. He pressed a kiss to it as she took a seat on the armrest of the throne.

Hux groaned around Kylo’s cock before pulling off to catch his breath.

“Empress.” His eyes were watering slightly and his chin and lips were slick. 

“Come here,  _ cyare, _ ” she instructed. Hux propped himself up and leaned in to kiss Lita. “Such a good boy, treating the emperor so  _ well _ while I’m away. Isn’t he, Kylo?”

“Yes, such a good boy.”

Hux whimpered at their praise. They were both so good to him. He leaned back down, taking Kylo’s cock as deep as he could, making Kylo moan loudly.

Lita began pressing kisses to Kylo’s face and neck, sucking the skin beneath his jaw, before turning his head for a kiss. Kylo’s free hand wandered beneath the slit in Lita’s skirt, beginning to tease her through her panties before shoving them aside and pushing two fingers inside her. Lita moaned at the feeling as his fingers slid in and out of her. Kylo curled his fingers forward, making Lita moan loudly. He withdrew his fingers, sticking them in Lita’s mouth to suck clean. 

Kylo’s head was thrown back as his breathing became unsteady. His fingers ran through Armitage’s hair, messing up its usual neat style. He had a distant thought about being glad he was off duty.

“Oh, yes!  _ Armitage!”  _ Kylo’s fists clenched as he came before he relaxed in his seat. 

Hux pulled away, breathing heavily and pulling himself up to his feet to kiss Kylo.

Kylo bit Hux’s lower lip as he pulled away.

“Kylo, do you think the general deserves some attention?” Lita’s hand ran up Armitage’s inner thigh, cupping his cock through his pants. “He was so good, I think he deserves a little reward.”

“I think you’re right. Armitage, sit on the throne.”

Kylo stood, moving to sit on the other armrest while Lita pulled up her skirt to straddle Armitage’s lap.

There was a tinge of red creeping along Hux’s cheeks and ears as the empress began to grind against his lap, surely leaving a wet patch on his trousers.

She had one hand on his shoulder for stability and the other ran through his hair before resting against his cheek. Lita leaned forward to kiss his cheek and temple as Hux pulled his pants down around his thighs. She reached down, pulling her panties to the side before sinking down on his cock. They both moaned at the feeling. 

Lita began to move, slowly at first, almost agonizingly slowly.

“If he was such a good boy, why are you teasing him, my love? Are you going to be a  _ brat,  _ Empress?”

Lita pouted at Kylo before beginning to ride Armitage harder, drawing moans from him.

“Oh,  _ Armitage,  _ you feel so good!” she gasped. His hands ran up her waist to grab at her breasts, pushing the straps and bodice of her gown off just enough to touch and see  _ more.  _ He thrust up to meet her hips, making Lita cry out loudly.

Kylo looked on. He wanted to mark up their skin. Lita had carefully covered all of the bite marks and hickeys he and Armitage had left on her.

“Yes! Oh, you’re so good! You’ve been such a  _ good boy, cyare.” _

Hux squeezed his eyes shut as his breathing picked up. He needed to come. He was so close. 

“So pretty like this,” Lita breathed. “Is my pretty boy going to come for me?”

Armitage gasped and cried out as he came and Lita moaned softly.

“Thank you, darling.”

She just hummed in response, cuddling up closer to him.

Lita’s datapad chimed nearby.

“Kylo, could you check that for me?”

Kylo stood and checked the message. It was from the head of that organization. They wanted Lita as their guest of honor at a benefit.

“It’s from those people you met. They want you and a guest to attend their gala in two standard months.”

“Congratulations, my love,” Hux said, kissing Lita’s jaw.

She turned to face Hux, giving him a kiss before pulling Kylo in for one as well.

“You know, I do have a bottle of sparkling Coruscanti wine at home that I’ve been saving for a special occasion. Maybe we could open it up tonight.”

“Perhaps our lovely Empress deserves a reward and little celebration of our own. Wouldn’t you say so, General?”

“Indeed she does,” Hux agreed. 


End file.
